


In The Dark

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Eye Horror, Gore, Horror, M/M, Torture, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: "Wake up darling. It's time to play."AKA the story of how Anti ended up in Dark's torture dungeon.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the result of an anon prompt I got on tumblr that asked for a fic about how Dark and Anti met. It was originally supposed to be very short, but I love writing gore so I ran away with it. Hope you enjoy!

“Wake up darling. It’s time to play.”

Anti came to with a start as he felt a burning pain in his arm. He didn’t quite recognize the voice, but it seemed familiar in a way. It sounded like a friend of Jack’s, only smoother and much lower. All he could think about was the pain and the fact that he couldn’t move at all. He blearily opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of someone familiar illuminated only by a single light bulb. The man looked like Mark, only paler with eyeliner and wearing a crisp, clean suit. Was this someone pretending to be him? He wasn’t sure, but all of a sudden there was another stabbing pain.

“Fuck!’ Anti cried out in surprise.

“Maybe you should learn to pay attention to me, hmm?” the strange man cooed.

“How about you tell me who the fuck you are and what the hell is going on,” Anti screamed.

“You should learn to respect your elders, you insolent brat,” the man sneered.

Anti had had enough by this point. He ignored the pain and tried to lunge at the man, but couldn’t due to his restraints.

“Feisty, aren’t you? I’m going to cut to the chase. Your friend, Mark, is no longer here. You see, I’m an ancient being of sorts who just happened to choose your little friend here as my earthly vessel. Now why am I here you ask? It’s simple. I’m here to find someone who’s capable of being on my level. A sort of partner in crime if you must ask. I’ve heard that there was a certain powerful demon in this area so I had to investigate. I didn’t think it’d be one Mark’s best friends, but here we are,” he said.

“So what do you call yourself?” Anti asked.  
“Darkiplier. But you may call me Dark for short,” Dark grinned.

“So why the hell am I restrained? And why am I injured?” Anti questioned.

“For the fun of course!” Dark beamed.

“What the hell does that-,” Anti started.

But before he could finish his sentence, Dark stepped forward and brandished a knife, plunging it into Anti’s hand. He screamed in agony as blood welled from the wound and burned. But Dark didn’t stop. He twisted the knife around, making sure to scrape the bones in his hand to maximize the pain. It’s like he knew exactly where to move it. 

“This is going to be such a fun night. As long as you cooperate of course. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you,” Dark said giddily.

He then stepped back towards a tray of various surgical tools which Anti hadn’t known was there. Dark grinned as he pulled a surgical scalpel from the table and moved towards Anti’s uninjured hand.

“Now for this next part, I’ll need you to be very still. After all, we don’t want to make a mess now do we?” Dark said.

Anti wondered what that meant until he felt the an agonizing pain starting at his fingers. He saw Dark slowly skinning his fingers, being careful along the way. Anti tried to stay still, but the overwhelming pain made him jerk forward, causing the blade to slip further down his hand. It only sliced away more skin and all Anti could do was scream. He looked up at Dark’s face, seeing nothing but pure excitement and joy. Dark smiled at him as he dragged the blade across his hand, stripping away more bits of skin. 

“Now what did I say about being very still? You were very bad, so now I have to punish you,” Dark tsked.

“What, you’re not gonna give me any anesthesia for whatever you’re gonna do?” Anti said mockingly.

All Dark did was frown and grab the fingers on his skinned hand. All of a sudden, he pulled them back quickly and forced them to bend in an unnatural angle. Anti let out a piercing scream as his fingers were continuously pulled back further and further to the point of breaking. Then, his fingers broke, causing Anti to let out another cry of pain.

“Now have you learned your lesson?” Dark said as he finally released Anti’s fingers. 

“Nope. Give me all you’ve got. I can take it,” Anti said confidently.

“Fine. We’ll see how you like this next one,” Dark said, annoyed.

Anti knew he could take whatever this bastard threw at him, so he mentally prepared for the worst. He tried to take his mind off of the raw, skinned left hand, the broken fingers, and the two stab wounds he’d suffered. He could take the pain, but he knew Jack’s body couldn’t. Anti wondered just much Jack’s frail body could take. Before he could think of anything else, Dark was in front of him again, this time wielding a simple spoon.

“What are you gonna do with that, scoop my eye out?” Anti laughed.

Dark smiled and said nothing. He inched closer to Anti’s face, stopping just near his right eye. He slowly brought his hand up to Anti’s eye, and pried open his eyelid. All Anti could do was prepare himself and try to fight against the restraints. He tried to move his head backward, but Dark’s other hand immediately encircled his throat, and squeezed as hard as he could.

“Now stay the fuck still damn it!” Dark yelled.

Anti was struggling for breath as Dark brought the spoon closer to his eye. Then, Anti felt a strange sensation. It was like an enormous pressure in his eye socket that just continued to build. He could feel the spoon slipping under his eyeball, hitting the optical nerve. He could barely see anything out of the eye, only faint blurry shapes. Anti could hear Dark huffing and groaning as he tried to sever the nerve. He was sure that his eye was popped all of the way out of the socket by this point, but his suspicion was confirmed when Dark released his throat and walked back to the table. Using his good eye, he could see that there was something dangling on the side of his face. Before he could do anything else, he heard Dark walking back towards him and felt cold metal on his eye.

“Right there ought to do it,” Dark whispered.

That’s when Anti saw something pop into Dark’s other hand. He realized, through all the pain, that it was his own eye, free from the socket.

“There we go. Now open up darling,” Dark cooed once more.

As Dark’s hand grabbed opened his mouth, Anti decided to fight back by biting down hard on Dark’s hand. That was definitely a mistake, he quickly realized. Dark drew his hand back in shock, and grew angry.

“So now you’re deciding to be bold hmm? Well let’s see how you like this!” Dark snarled as he thrust the blade towards Anti’s face.

Anti reeled back and screamed from the resulting collision of the blade against his left cheek. He could feel warm blood oozing from the deep cut. Anti became angry and tried to lunge forward, only to be stopped by the restraints. In frustration, he raised his head and spit in Dark’s face. Dark grew even angrier and and dropped the blade, bringing both hands to Anti’s throat, squeezing mercilessly.

“How dare you do that to me? Someone who’s far more powerful and older than you? All I wanted was to play with you, gauge your strength, and put you through absolute hell to see if I could break you! And you just go and spit in my face? You deserve death for this, you insufferable brat!” Dark screamed angrily.

Anti was genuinely afraid now, gasping for breath as Dark’s hands tightened further around his neck. He quietly wondered if this was it. The last thing he saw was Dark’s scowling face as he passed out.

When he came to, Anti could feel something in his mouth. He bit down experimentally, and discovered that it was soft and round. With a lurch, he realized it was his own eye. Before he could spit it out, Dark’s hand was clamped around his mouth.

“Don’t spit it out just yet, you still need to eat it as punishment for lashing out at me. I realize that I lost my cool there, but I promise it won’t happen again. Now chew for me,” Dark said soothingly.

Chewing was the last thing Anti wanted to do, but he obeyed and started to chew. He immediately lurched forward as the eyeball burst in his mouth. Dark’s hand fell from his mouth as he vomited on himself, retching up everything in his stomach. Dark seemed pleased with himself as he saw Anti retching and coughing. Anti looked so beautiful like that, Dark thought. Blood caked on his face and hands, shivering in fear. He realized that he was getting too attached to this feisty demon, but maybe it could work out. Dark waited for him to stop vomiting, and approached him once more, grabbing Anti’s chin in his hand.

“Now that I’ve established my dominance, let’s say you tell me what your name is and maybe we can start to get along and work together,” Dark said calmly.

“Fine you fucking bastard,” Anti sneered as he recovered from the vomiting.

“It’s Anti. And you better not forget it you asshole.”

Dark smiled as he kissed Anti’s bloody face.

“Nice to finally meet you Anti. Now let’s get to know each other a little better, hmm?”

Anti knew this wasn’t going to end well in the long run, but he had to admit that Dark was somewhat charming. After all, he was stuck with him for the time being so he might as well make the most of it.


End file.
